You should get a pet
by gledanjeoblaka
Summary: Souda is busy working in his shop that was left to him by his previous boss,but being an emotional character he sometimes feels lonely. His close friend Hinata suggest him that he should get a pet.
1. Chapter 1

The pet

With the finishing touches on my work place I have managed to clean it spotlessly,the once grey tiles were now sparking beneath my tuned-up of the ranches and screws have been put on their designed spot,nothing short of perfect. Hah,looks like I might be talented in this area also,I smiled proudly of my work.A,i am going close it for today,I grabbed my jacket and keys from the table and locked up.I was tired,that's what happens when people push there schedule on whole week is full yet I have accepted just today 3 costumers I am the best mechanic in town,but dammit I am also just a , not like they care, nobody seems to these , Souda now is not the time to think about that , i mentally slapped myself. With my business blooming like this I haven't had the time for my social I should call Hinata to see how is he ill call him tomorrow for with that idea I fall into my bed and fall asleep instantly.

„Ring,Ring,Ring..."

„No,just a little bit longer.."I sleepy retorted to the loud alarm,trying to wake me two minutes of unstoppable noise I decided it was time to wake up.I took a quick shower after that I dressed myself in my usual neon yellow jumper and headed towards my workstation.I arrived 5 minutes earlier just enough to dispose of my belongings on the table first costumer was a manager of some gaming company ,he comes every 3 months for checkups.I was done with his car yesterday so he wasn't there for too rest of the people where newcomers sent apparently  
by their friends,still they occupied most of my of them didn't even know what they needed ,so I suggested a routine checkup ,on their oil,breaks ,engine and rest. Fortunately I was done with them in a short while,so I went and took a break. I walked out of the shop and called Hinata.

„Hello."  
„Oh, hey Hinata its Souda."  
„Oh,Souda hey haven't heard from you in a while."  
„That's why I am calling, want meet up for coffee?"  
„Sure,I actually have some free time today after 16."  
„Today?"Shit I work until 20 pm almost every day.  
„Yeah, can you make it?"  
„Yeah I will make it."I retorted rather hasty.  
„Ok,I have to get back to work now,see you then."

Crap,crap,crap,why in the hell did I say yes?I glanced at the watch on the wall,it was quarter to 12 , if I hurry it up and work without stopping I might just make by doing just that I worked my ass of,my jumper,hair,and all of my workplace was covered in greas.I hung my head low, I will have to clean it up again was now 15 and 20 .I will have to call it a day if a want make it in with that I closed that shop and went to my apartment, I set aside 15 minutes for showering and 10 for drying my hair. Thank god the cafe was nearby so I didn't have to arriving at the café I was greeted with a familiar face.  
„Souda,hey long time no see."  
„Hey Hinata." I greeted him with a bright smile while taking a sit opposite of him.  
„So how have you been,Hinata?"  
„Oh I am great ,I am a little busier than usual,but other than that I am okay."  
„What about the stalker?"I smiled shapelessly I knew this wasn't a pleasant theme for him.  
„Komaeda,well I don't catch him spying on me anymore I am to busy, but I bet he is still stalking me."He loudly sighted taking a small sip from his coffee.  
„Well at least he isn't breaking in to your apartment anymore,right.'"

„Him, I suppose that is true, I haven't had a contact with him in a while now. He crossed his arms on his chest.  
„As long as he doesn't get in my way I couldn't care less about him."He conformed that with a small nod. Poor Hinata,Nagito Komaeda is his name and as he says it was love at first sight,unfortunately for him it is one-sided. The young man didn't quit even when Hinata confronted him saying he wasn't that did absolutely nothing to shatter his resolve, on several occasions he welcomed himself in his apartment,and waited for him in his bed. Fortunately hinata is strong enough to take care of him by himself without involving the police.  
„Souda,don't worry yourself with him, tell me how are you?"  
„Oh, I am super I am just really engaged with the whole shop being left to me and all."I said with a half-smile while playing with my straw.  
„A you'll be okay,they left you that place for a reason."  
„Rather tell me how is your love life?"

„Love life?"I scratched my head in confusion.  
„I don't have one."I slightly hung my head in defeat.  
„I don't have time to meat new people."  
„But you know it is not like I am, lonely or anything so I should be fine." I stated nervously felling a small blush creep across my cheeks.  
„That is to bad man,but out of all people I totally understand you."He said calmly.  
„How about getting a pet then?"  
„You know, a dog,cat,at-least you wont be so alone."  
„Hmmmm,,,hey I am not lonesome!"I retorted almost shouting.  
„Hmm, I don't know, I don't think I am capable of taking care of them."I admitted a little bit embarrassed.  
„Well at-least think about it."  
„Ill do that."  
We then finished our drink and said goodbyes. It was now 18 pm ,thankfully I will actually have some time to spare today. I decided to take a walk around the block it was a nice breeze day .I thought about what Hinata said about a pet for While,I would like to have a dog.

•  
But up until now I never was to good with them,there was actually a short time where I was afraid of dogs. Ah ,I suspected this wouldn't be so easy to decide,hm but I would like to have someone . Even if it would be just a dog.  
I continued walking down that all to dull road.  
When I suddenly heard soft barking noise,it was faint but it was somewhere near. I stood for a second trying to determent where exactly was that sound coming from. I slowly moved in the direction of the noise,then I found a carbon box laying on the floor beneath a nearby bench.  
I flipped it over and there stood a small black,brown puppy.

. I instantly picked it up. " oh,what is wrong?" I asked the little puppy,but being a dog he didn't respond instead he just kept barking. I searched him for a collar or any indication of his possible owner but there was nothing of that sort on the little fellow. What should I do with him?

I can't just leave him here it is too cold . I looked down at the puppy in my arms,his blue eyes shifted to met mine. " okay,okay I get it,you are coming with me. " And with that said I left home. On the way to the apartment I bought him some food,it will do for now. Tomorrow I will be going to the  
Pet shop ,and I will probably have to go to the wet. Shit what have I gotten myself into? I eyed the sleeping puppy on my pillow. He was sound asleep now,after eating and being washed. Well I guess it is not all that bad at least I am not alone anymore.


	2. The pet

Summary: Souda gets a pet ,and he is learning how to deal with him,and then there is Gundam...

Notes: I know souda is probably a lot out of character here but I think gundam is a heavier character to develop so I had to sacrificed him a little ,oh and sorry if gundam is also not in character that much,but anyway I had fun with this chapter pleas tell me if you want more.  
I don't own anything related to danganronpa except for the puppy.

The day had started like usual,my alarm waking me up,me begging to stay in my cozy bed for a while longer,the puppy licking my face...Puppy?Dog?I Instantly rose up to my sitting position,now glancing sleepily at the puppy.  
„Oh,right, I have you now."I lazy while scratching my head. Well I guess I better be going I have to also take care of him from now that in mind I grabbed my outdoor clothes and took the little fellow for a didn't last long,he thankfully did all he needed outside but was apparently to lazy to go for a longer walk,so I ended up carrying him back.  
I already knew I would be 30 minutes late,so I didn't take any faster of taking a shower I actually eat breakfast for once,but the pup didn't leave me alone so I had to finish it quickly.I gave him some food,and then changed in to my favorite neon yellow jumper.I arrived precisely at 8:30,my schedule for today was different I will work until 13 and then I will close it . It is just for today though, I have a responsibility towards him now and I can't abandon it. My thoughts stayed with the dog for a moment before I remebered.I haven't still named ,i guess I will have to give him a ,maybe Rex,No that is to Billy...no That is a human Jack the Great,Grand Fox Slayer ,Star –fighter Pererigrof,Knight-.  
„Souda!"  
A voice called out to a costumer ,thank god, I will have to deal with this question later.  
My working hours have flew by me and it was already time to I returned to my apartment I was greeted with a peed rug,overturned garbage can,and with a roll of toilet paper spread all over the place.I wasn't angry though,not at all I kept repeating that to myself as I made my way to the living there he was slowly recovering from his dream he tried to greet me.  
„Felix ,you are going pay for this."I said to the puppy which was now safety stationed in my didn't respond ,I petted the young pup on his hair was really soft but that was probably because he was still so small.  
„Oh,which reminds me..."I needed to find a vet .I searched through the internet for a local vet and I found one just two blocks from where I but it says it is private,well that shouldn't really be a problem for me since I live alone and don't have that much expenses anyway.  
„Its settled Felix!"I Yelped excitingly to the new-named puppy who just lazily stretched up in response.I cleaned my apartment quickly leaving Felix on my that I took a short shower and washed my hair.I stood in front of a mirror for a second ,looking carefully at my color really did a number on my hair,luckily I have natural strong hair so its not that bad.I dried the hair halfway and put my gray beanie I put a leash on Felix we went to the vet.  
After a 5 minute walk I entered the veterinarian was a waiting room,in the left corner there was a black sofa in front of it was a small coffee table with some sort of animal walls where gray,which gave a very gloomy environment  
.On my right side was a reception desk ,there was nobody behind it though.I picked up Felix who was sitting calmly by my feet.I once again shifted my gaze to the desk nearby but I noticed something unusual on on the top of the desk laid small plastic tubes,they where all connected so it was like a line of them.  
„I wonder where it goes."One end of it seemed to come from behind the desk I eyed the other tubes from the other end ended up in glass the wall in front where 9 glass cages,but the said tubes went in just the bottom highest cages had a bunny in each , the middle had guinea pigs,and the lowest had hamsters. „Hm why are they here though?"  
„Do not approach them any closer heavenly knights need their rest."I switched my gaze to the source of that voice,from behind the desk appeared a man.  
His hair was black but had few grey streaks on top of it,he had a purple scarf that covered almost his mouth, he wore a normal white lab coat and white t shirt,except his left arm was wrapped in what seemed to be a bunch of bandages.  
„What brings you forth in to my earthly establishment'"With a confused look on my face I nervously rose up the pup in my hands.  
„Ccc erberus!"The nameless man stuttered,his face took an unusual frightened feature.  
„Its only a dog,ok,calm down." I stated calmly petting the puppy's head.  
„A mere mortal such as yourself making an everlasting bond with such a powerful species?"  
„Just what is your identity human,speak!"  
„Ah,I am Souda Kazuichi and this puppy is Felix."  
„Felix ,ah a fitting name for this powerful breed indeed."(Oi what about my name ?)  
„Now you are surly questioning yourself just who is the man standing in front of you?"(Not really...)  
„That is undoubtedly a mystery."The self-proclaimed mystery man crossed his arms on his chest.  
„Muhahah,very well I shall grace you with that information."  
„I am Gundam Tanaka you would do well to remember it."He stated proudly putting his hands on his hips.  
„Ok,nice to meet you.I smiled warmly at him,his face features apparently froze for a bit.  
„I adopted him yesterday so he needs a checkup."I said calmly while shifting the puppy in my arms.  
„A fitting job for me nonetheless hand the beast over,but do not under any circumstances touch me."  
„What,why?"  
„Do you understand mortal?"His Cold gray eyes shifted to meet mines.  
ˇ"Yeah."I retorted while carefully holding over Felix, unconsciously I slightly grazed him fortunately he didn't overreact to it just hissed in the disappeared behind the desk .After 30 minutes of waiting and looking through that magazines he reappeared Felix safety sleeping in his arms he addressed me.  
„This is a low energy creature ,I am still unsure about his breed though,nonetheless I will command you to come visit me once a week."  
„Ah,okay whatever it takes ill do it."I said proudly.  
„Very well I will hand him over now,and remember.."  
„No touching I know."I retorted a little agitated,lucky for him I didn't graze him this time ,instead I accidentally grabbed his hand.  
„Ah,let go of my hand you insignificant mortal ." He shouted nervously,I automatically removed my hand.I stood there for some while staring at his horrified face,then out of his scarf appeared 4 small hamsters.  
„Do not fear my heavenly knights,he did not succeed in breaking my Defense Wall."He retorted patting them slightly.  
„Mortal,before we part our ways carry this information with you,it might serve you some good."I took the papers he handed to me.  
„Ah,thank you, I am new to all this raising a pet thing,so any information will surely help."I flashed him a widely smile.  
„You..."He turned around hastily.  
„If information is what you seek,when we meet for the second time,I shall grace you with them,for now I shall say my goodbye."And with those words he once again disappears from behind the reception desk ., He seems like a really weird dude, but I guess he is not that bad actually just wants to is it my imagination or was he blushing just now?


	3. A hamster named Julias

The day had started rather late this morning,i overslept my alarms attempt to wake my lazy being on time. It was now 11 am,and i was pissed not because it was obviously late,no,i was pissed because it was Sunday. And I was already late to my week meeting.  
You grabbed your phone which was on the nightstand beside you and typed away a short massage,notifying the person on your late arrival.

You rapidly slipped in the shower and freshened up. You quickly then proceeded drying yourself with a gray towel stationed across from you. Thankfully you where completely dressed in my usual white shirt with a green tie , and blue jeans with red-and-white sneakers that endeavor lasted 15 minutes ,you where grateful that you weren't a girl then this would surly stretched for much longer.

" Julias! " I called in a chanting voice while approaching the cage. It is day and he is a night animal,he will surely be cranky like usual. I stopped in front if it and waited for him to show up,a few seconds later a little white- yellow fur- ball appeared.

He slowly went to the cage door and sat there trying to imitate a meerkat . He always succeeded in doing that. I opened the door and took him in my hands I then quickly proceeded to put him in a smaller transportation cage. The little guy was really lively ,he Always tends to jump out of my hands,so I have to be extra carefully with him.

I took my car and made an unusual rushed drive to the destination . I entered the well known building in a small gray vet station. as always he was nowhere to be found,he was probably in the room behind the desk ,in his Animal searching or something room.

I gave up on trying to remember the name correctly and slowly made my way to the said room. I opened the door and there he was wearing his usual vet coat ,his left arm still covered with a lot of bandages,and still wearing his silly purple scarf which he is probably using also as a medicine mask.

Which is likely not by the medicine rules but I don't have the heart to point it out to him. " What insignificant mortal being dare to barge in to my office unannounced ?" Tanaka responded while taking his fighting stance,his hamsters Jumping out of his scarf ." Its just me Tanaka."

I retorted calmly ." I brought Julias." I put the little plastic cage on the table nearby. " Hajime Hinata,you keep on surprising myself ,rather unpleasantly , didn't I repeat to you human to not explore in this part of the establishment anymore?" He questioned his cold gray eyes lightning with anger.

" I know,i am sorry ,but I don't have a lot of free time on my hands." He knew that one very well,since i know him a little less then a year now. " Such pity excuses are sure suitable for a pity mortal being as yourself." He said while putting his notes on the desk and turned his attention to the new arrived hamster.

" It is a great pleasure to see you are still in good shape my fellow fur friend ." He said to Julias while slowly pulling him out of the cage. Hers how things where. When I got julias I meet Tanaka,at first he was strangely I had a surprised hamster or a destruction god as would he call it.

He doesn't like me particularly ,because I am often involved all day in work so I tend to be late to most of the meetings,dates,etc. Which he sees as incompetence to take care of Julias ,that resulted in him being grouchy when he sees me. But fortunately for me he has taking a liking for Julias ,which is all that really matters at the end of the day.

Julias was always calm when he was examined by him,that is way I continued to come here. If he can calm him he surly has calm energy,well at least with animals . Concerning mortals as he would address us,i can't really see him being close to anyone i,not that I know of.

I shifted my view again to him ,he was repeating his usual chant " its okay ,its ok, everything is ok,you are alright,its alright" while proceeding his checkup. It will take some time for him to finish. I averted my gaze at the wall behind be. It was filled with Animals,on one side was the ones he had to fined a foster for ,and on the other was his patient's .  
He keeps notes on each of them,even mine ,at first I though it was really creepy. But then he explained in detail why dies he do it. He is somewhat as a prodigy he is a first class breeder ,he can actually enhance years of animals lives,by giving them an appropriate died, exercise and checkups.

He is dedicated to them ,they ARE his life. And this is just my hunch but I think he fells for all of them,if that truly is the case he surly has a huge heart. I don't wanna even think how he must feel when some of them animals . I don't wanna even think how he must feel when some of them pass away,especially his four heavenly knights.

I shook hastily my head kicking out the though . I can't be get depressed now,i said to myself. Well lets see who are the new patient's here ,i scanned the wall in front of me. There a few of them ,a white rabbit named Rosy his owner being a small girl,a orange tiger cat named Mingo her owner being a chubby blond boy,and a black brown puppy named Felix his owner being a pink-haired man. Sometimes I wonder how does he take those pictures?...  
Wait pink-hair,i looked again at the last picture. " Tanaka when did the new puppy come to you?" I asked curiously .  
" Ah the young beast name Felix,his master Souda Kazuichi brought him a week ago,he truly is a mystery creature his breed still is left unsolved." He retorted while turning around carrying little Julias. " Why have you acquired such a new interest in that particular animal,human?"

He asked ,his face acquired a puzzled look. " I know the owner,his a friend of mine." I responded smiling shortly. " Hm,truly interesting discovery I hope that you and your friend don't share the same tendency of being late to your appointments." He answered calmly petting Julias ever so slightly.

" Souda is a very punctual men,he always comes earlier ." ( that sounded wrong ,didn't it?) " That is yet to be confirmed my fellow animal caretaker ." He stated while putting Julias in the cage and closing it. " The heavenly knight properly named Julias is in good health condition i will give you this schedule of varieties of food for each day."

" It would be highly useful for his later life if he was given the items as required." He stated simply handing me the cage back. " I will take care that he has all that he needs." I answered taking the cage,he merely nodded in . I response made my goodbyes Tanaka and headed straight home.

I usually would go out for a walk or movies but the feeling of my head constantly pounding prevented me doing much of anything. I haven't been drinking yesterday so its not from the alcohol ,i might have caught a cold or something. Tch, well i will drink some medicine when i come home,that should make the headache disappear .

As i was nearing my way towards the apartment ,my sight started being a little blurry . I made my way to my floor,what i saw there shook me unpleasantly . There he was wearing his ugly green coat ,those wired zipped up shoes his white hair still left messy as always.

His head leaned slightly on the wall,his gray eyes never leaving mine,his figure slowly rose up. " Oh you finally came i was waiting patiently for your arrival Hinata- kun." He stated calmly approaching me with a soft smile. " What do you want Komaeda,i don't have time for you."

I responded agitated ,grabbing my head with one free arm. " Its been so long since i had the chance to be in your presence Hinata- kun,so i merely took today's opportunity to see you." His smile never leaving his face,his arms slightly expanded in a embracing Manner.

" I don't have time for your nonsense Komaeda." I answered shortly ,while pushing past him to my door. I removed the keys from my bag and put it in the lock ,in that moment my head felt dizzy and i swayed a little almost falling on my back . But two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

" Oh,you almost fell lucky that i was here,you do not seem to be in your best shape Hinata- kun." The last part he said quietly almost as an whisper,i immediately removed myself from the awkward hug. " I am perfectly fine." I retorted shortly while unlocking the door. I took one step inside and then i Suddenly felt overwhelming heat in my body and lost my balance and fell foward.

I landed on a soft obstacle beneath me,it was Komaeda . I landed on his chest his hand grabbed Julias cage from my hand." Yeah,you will be alright now." He continued in his soft voice while slightly petting my head.  
I didn't have any energy left in my body so i just settled with imagining how will i beat him when i regain my conscious.

A/N Okay don't kill me but this is the thing I had in my mind to do,I just thought it would be fun writing for Hinata , I mean his situation with Komaeda is just to perfect to not look in to it ,anyway I will definitely be writhing with him and Souda, so there will be at the end hopefully two relationship's. Julia's is entirely mine in fiction and in reality,but Dangan ronpa isnt.


End file.
